The Two Sides of Alfred Jones
by mshannat
Summary: Alfred Jones is like the moon. He was two sides, one that you always see and one that you never do. At least he hopes you don't. USXUK Contains Yaoi Don't like the don't read No flames please
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this Fanfic for PirateIggyPlz who is one of my best friends. She wanted me to write a story where no one dies and here it is. By the way, I don't own any of the Hetalia characters in this story but I own the OCs.

Alfred F. Jones was not a normal boy. To put it plainly, it wasn't the fact that he was hiding his love. Or the fact that his love was another boy. No, it was the fact that he was two people.

He was the loud popular boy in front of everyone but when he was alone he changed. Not in a bad way but for the better. Arthur Kirkland saw both sides of Alfred F. Jones and fell deeply in love, but he wanted Alfred to show his other side to every one but he knew Alfred was scared. Arthur was scared too.

Alfred had become so good at acting you weren't sure if you were ever seeing Alfred's true side. Arthur often thought to himself (Though he wouldn't say it aloud) that Alfred was a lot like the moon; there was always a part of him hidden away from everyone.

They first met (Clique enough) in high school. Period 3 English to be exact, Arthur's favourite subject. Arthur was busy studying his booklet on 'Hamlet' to notice the new student. as soon as he stepped into the room he could almost hear every girl in the room's heart melt when they saw him.

He was tall and had sun kissed skin (A sight to see in England), his eyes were the best shade of blue, hidden behind glasses, his hair was sandy blonde and had a small piece of hair that wasn't lying down with the rest of his hair. Arthur was too busy studying the new boy to hear the teacher.

"-from America. Everyone this is Alfred Jones." Even the teachers droning voice sounded perky when he said Alfred's name. Everyone seemed to be in awe of him. The teacher sat him next to that bastard frog Francis Bonnefoy. Poor guy will be lucky if he lasts a week around that manwhore.

Alfred stood up as soon as the bell rang. "Do you know where room 307 is?" He asked, staring at his class schedule.

"Oui monsieur Alfred." Francis grinned. "It's on the third floor. I can take you there." Alfred could feel Francis grab his waist and turn him in the right direction. He turned and gave Francis a weird look but Francis just smiled. "Follow me Alfred." He purred.

"Fuck off Francis!" A strong British voice said pushing Francis off Alfred. Alfred turned to see who was saving him. The boy had light blonde hair and it looked like he just rolled out of bed they way it was so messy. His eyes were brilliant emeralds shaded beneath the big, black caterpillars. The boy quickly pulled Alfred away and started leading him down one of the schools's many corridors. As they were walking the British boy started talking about Francis and how much of a pervert and manwhore he was. He finally paused and took a breath. "Sorry about that, anyway my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He stuck his hand forward. Alfred returned the gesture. "Alfred F. Jones!" He replied cheerily. Arthur's mouth curved to a smile.

"I already knew that." They walked towards the stairs that took them back down to the middle floor, chatting along the way. "So what brings you to London?" Arthur asked.

"Well my mum she has a job that causes us to move all around the world! We originally lived in Canada, that was when my older brother Mattie was born then like five years after we moved to America when I was born!" He explained happily. Arthur noticed that his big smile was smaller than it was before and that it didn't reach his eyes but didn't comment.

"Do you like it in London?" He replied, changing the subject.

"Yeah! It's really cool except why is it so cold here?" Alfred shivered. "Seriously I don't think I've ever seen it rain so much!" They kept talking about anything. Arthur made sure he didn't ask about moving anymore, just to be sure. "Well here's your room. Bye Alfred, maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah I hope so! You seem awesome! Bye Artie!" Alfred cried walking into his classroom.

"Artie?" Arthur said aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Arthur had taken the time to walk the new boy to class he himself was late for cooking. By the time he got there the class was almost finished cooking brownies. 'As usual.' He thought scowling. No one (in their right mind) wanted to share an oven with Arthur, for he burnt everything he cooked. Many of Arthur's classmates joked that he could burn cereal. Which he wouldn't! (*Cough* not *cough*) As usual the french bastard was plating up a beautiful batch of brownies. The student teacher was hurrying over to gush over the batch. Arthur rolled his eyes at the obvious flirt fest going on in front of him. He almost gagged when Francis winked at their teacher, who giggled in return. 'Ugh.' He thought in disgust. He just waited the last five or so minutes for the wretched class to end. Thankfully the time went fast and as soon as the bell went Arthur bolted out the door. As he was hurrying back to his locker he bashed into what felt like a brick wall. Looking up he saw two cornflower blue eyes looking down on him in concern. "Oh, hey Artie!" The boy laughed.

"Hey Alfred." He said breathlessly. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've really got to get to my locker, and then hurry to SL3 on the other side of the school."

"I have that class next can you show me where the building is?"

"Sure, but we really have to hurry!"

"Then lets go!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and started running in a random direction.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted, holding on for dear life. "You're going the wrong way!"

Alfred stopped suddenly. "Which way then?" Arthur pointed towards his locker and Arthur took of running like a madman again. Alfred paused in front Arthurs locker before running off to grab his books. Arthur had only just opened his lock when Alfred suddenly appeared behind him.

"Shit!" Arthur shouted dropping his lock. He bent down to get it only to realise that his eyes were locked to Alfred's, who had also bent to get his lock. Arthur stood up and let Alfred pick up his lock. Arthur hurriedly grabbed his books and replaced the lock. "We really need to hurry!" Arthur started bolting towards the science block. He didn't have to look behind him to see if Alfred was following him, he could hear the footsteps slapping the pavement behind him

Alfred chased Arthur all the way to the science block. He just had Italian and was surprised how little he remembered from his old school in America. Gosh he missed that school.

But they could never return to America, not after him. He shook the thought from his mind and focused on catching up to the british boy. He caught up quickly and grabbed Arthur's hand again. They arrived at the science block, slightly out of breath. They walked quickly to the third science classroom. Alfred started day dreaming about America again and didn't realise Arthur was talking to him. "What?" He asked turning to Arthur. "I said," Arthur said rolling his eyes. "You can let go of my hand." Alfred looked down and say he was, in fact, still holding his hand. He smiled at let it go. Noting quietly that Arthur was turning pink. They quietly snuck into the science room and almost made it to their desks before their teacher, Mr Ryan, yelled at them. "Mr Kirkland!" He bellowed. "Why are you late?"

"I was just er, showing the new kid where everything was and we lost track of time."

"The new kid? Oh yes, Alfred Jones. I'm guessing that's you." He turned his steely glare towards Alfred. "Well being new isn't an excuse for lateness. Detention both of you." Alfred saw Arthur squirm next to him. 'Poor guy,' He thought. 'This must be his first detention.' (For the record it was his second, his first for writing a History report on unicorns). They both groaned and sat down at their desks. They then brought out their exercise books and started writing down what their teacher had written on the board. They were doing an experiment to see if some material of cloth dried faster than others. Alfred rolled his eyes. 'Well duh! Of course some of them dried faster than others! WHAT IS THE FUCKING POINT?"

"Everyone needs to get into pairs to do this experiment and the equipment is all up here." Mr Ryan ordered before leaving the room. Alfred turned and looked at Arthur. "Partner?"

"Do you have a choice?" Arthur replied still writing down notes.

"Well unless I feel like going up to a random and introducing myself, no. I really don't feel like doing that today."

"Well looks like we're partners."

"Yay! Artie, I'll go get the stuff." He bolted up to the front of the room, Alfred started to grab the stuff but a hand stopped him. "You're that new kid right? Alfred Jones?" Alfred turned around and saw a boy about his height with dark brown hair.

"Yeah I am."

"Isn't your brother Mathew Williams?"

"Yeah."

"The famous hockey player?"

"Yeah."

"Do you play?"

"Hockey?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "No the fucking kazoo. Of course hockey!"

"Nope, just football." Alfred replied getting back to grabbing the stuff.

"Cool, me too. Also hockey, I'm a massive fan of your brother's."

"Awesome, I'll tell him next time I see him."

"Do you wanna sit with me and the guys at lunch? I'll see if I can get you a spot on the football team."

"That'd be great!" Alfred said grabbing the stuff for the experiment. "I'll catch up with you after class then." Alfred walked back to where Arthur was clearing a space for them to work. "Artie I met a cool guy, he invited me to eat lunch with him!" Alfred announced cheerfully.

"Which guy?" Arthur asked.

"That one." Alfred pointed at the boy with the dark hair.

"You're eating lunch with Daniel Tresty?" Arthur wisher-shouted. "What were you thinking?"

"Whats wrong with him?"

"He once beat up a kid and left him, bleeding from every pore in his body. That kid was in a coma for a month and now is mentally disabled."

"Sure." Alfred laughed.

"It's true."

"Well I think you're just angry that I've found another person who wants to be my friend."

"Alfred thats not what I meant-"

"Well you know what if you're just gonna judge people because of something stupid they've done then I'm not sure if I wanna be your friend!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

When Science finally ended Alfred followed Daniel to the canteen. They sat down at one of the tables and soon many other boys came and sat down too. They were a friendly bunch. They joked and talked about anything, from football to girls they fancied. Alfred felt at home with these guys, they were the kind of people he would usually hang out with. But for some reason he kept thinking that he wanted Arthur to be there. He wanted him to sit with them, but he knew that every high school has assigned seating, Arthur couldn't sit with the jocks.

Where did Arthur sit?

Alfred craned his neck and did a 360 degree turn looking around at all the tables. He could see Arthur sitting with a small group of people, the only person he could recognise was Francis, he could also see a brunette girl, a boy with dark chestnut hair, a boy with a lone curl sticking out of the side of his head, an albino boy and a boy with glasses who's hand was entwined with the girl's. "Who are those guys?" Alfred asked the group pointing at them.

"Who them? They're nobodies. The people who don't belong here. The island of misfit toys." Daniel replied as the ret of the group laughed.

While Alfred was studying their group, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around fast. It was a girl. She was tall, with long legs. She had deep brown/red hair. Her eyes were light blue, almost white. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting white top with sleeves that reached her elbows, here shoes were knee length, high heeled black boots.

"Hi." She said, her mouth curving into a smile. "I'm Jade."

The table Alfred was sitting at went quiet. In fact it seemed as if the entire canteen had gone silent. Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred could see Arthur watching him.

"Hey," He replied. "I'm-"

"Alfred Jones." She finished for him. "You're from America and your brother is the famous Mathew Williams."

Alfred was speechless (For once). "Yeah. How do you know that?"

"When someone like you turns up at thus school. I make it my business to know." She whispered. Smiling like a cheesier cat.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Then the bell went, and every person in the canteen jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was scowling when he walked to his locker. That bloody idiot Alfred has gone to the dark side, and once you go there it's really hard to get back. Worst of all that skank Jade has her eyes set on him. He had been ranting to Francis about how inappropriate it was to sexually harass the new kid on his first day.

He scowled again. Elizaveta, his hungarian best friend told him not to worry about Alfred, and that he should have seen it coming. A jock like Alfred doesn't sit with people like them. Gilbert had made the situation worse by mercilessly teasing Arthur about having a crush on the new kid. He was talking so loudly it was a surprise that the whole canteen hand't heard. 'Ugh.' He thought. It had taken Arthur months to come out to his friends and after he did Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio and Francis teased him non-stop. Not only that but Francis provided, what he called 'handy hints' of who Arthur could hook up with. Of course Arthur retorted with where Francis could shove those ideas, to which Francis said he thought of something else he could shove there. After that Arthur just stormed off.

Alfred was pissed at Arthur. Why did he have to be such a dick about who Alfred sat with at lunch? Was there something wrong with sitting with people other than the ones that show you around? For the rest of the day he was shown around by Daniel. Daniel was nice and was hilarious but something was off about him, but Alfred couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Maybe because he wasn't, Arthur? No. Nope. Not at all. He wasn't thinking about Arthur. He was thinking about, um, what's her name again? Jade. Jade! Yeah he was thinking about Jade. That girl that totally came onto him in the canteen. Who was he kidding? He really, really, completely and utterly liked Arthur. He scuffed his shoes while he was walking home, not caring if he ruined them. The only things on his mind were Arthur and praying that _he_ wasn't there when he got back.

He didn't want to move.

He wanted to see Matt.

He missed Matt.

He wants to see Arthur.

He wants to hold Arthur.

He wants to kiss Arthur.

He wants to kiss Arthur?

Arthur. The guy who showed him around the school. The guy who criticised his friend choice. _That_ Arthur? He barley even knew the guy, how could he like him? I mean, they talked and stuff but already? No, maybe those 'butterflies' were just nerves.

Yeah, nerves.

When Alfred got to his house he looked around. Just to be sure, before walking up to his front door. He could hear his mom inside coming to the door, checking through the eye piece then unlocking all the locks on the door. "Hey mom-"

"Did anyone follow you home?" She asked quickly, locking the door.

"No mom."

"Good. How was you're first day of school?"

"Pretty good, I met some guys who are gonna let me join the football team."

"Thats great Alfred." She replied walking into the kitchen. "Would you like a sandwich?"

"Yes please. I'll be in my room." Alfred ran up the stairs into his room.

There were boxes stacked everywhere, should he unpack them? Probably not, they may have to move again soon anyway. "Alfred! Your sandwich is done!" His mom called from downstairs. He ran back down and went to their small kitchen. His mom had just finished plating up a delicious looking sandwich. "Thanks mom!" He said grabbing it and walking into the dining room. He finished his sandwich in four bites. When he brought his plate into the kitchen he saw she had started preparing dinner. Yum, burgers! "Do you want some help cooking?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you Alfie." She replied, placing the patties on the table. "Could you please cook these for me?"

"Yeah, I will." He picked them up and turned on the stove, placing them one at a time in the pan. His mind drifted to Arthur, something inside him told him that if he didn't make up with Arthur then he spend his life regretting it. He needed to see Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was at home in bed, reading the last Harry Potter again, (For the fifth time) when his phone started to ring. He looked at the number but didn't recognise it.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Is that Arthur?"

Fuck. It's Alfred.

"Yes, it is, Alfred."

"Hi Arthur I um,-"

"How did you get my number?" I shouted.

"I looked it up in the phonebook. Turns out there aren't too many Arthur Kirklands out there."

"Why are you calling me?" Arthur growled.

"I just um, wanted to, invite you, out to, coffee." Alfred finally choked out.

"Mmm hmm." Arthur replied. Inside he was bursting with happiness.

"Do you, wanna, get a coffee?"

Arthur knew he would regret it if I said no. "If I must." He finally replied.

"Ok then cool! It's a date." Alfred replied, he could tell straight away his voice was much lighter. He spoke quicker and with much more ease.

Arthur hung up the phone and couldn't stop the smile inside him from spreading.

It took Alfred hours to work up the nerve to call Arthur.

"Hello? Who is this?" Alfred's heart soared just from hearing Arthur's voice.

"Is that Arthur?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, it is, Alfred." How did he know who it was?

"Hi Arthur I um,-" Alfred started.

"How did you get my number?" He shouted.

"I looked it up in the phonebook. Turns out there aren't too many Arthur Kirklands out there."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I just um, wanted to, invite you, out to, coffee." Shit, he sounded like a machine with voice cards playing up.

"Mmm hmm." He doesn't want to go. He's going to say no, but thats ok. As long as he tried.

"Do you, wanna, get a coffee?" He tried again. No Alfred F. Jones doesn't give up!

"If I must." He finally replied. It took all of Alfred's willpower to not to fist pump right then and there.

"Ok then cool! It's a date." Fuck! Did he just say date? He didn't want to scare him off with fancy words like 'date'. Arthur hang up the phone. Alfred couldn't help smiling though. He did it! He called Arthur and now they're getting coffee together! 'Now,' He thought to himself. 'Is the time to fist pump.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred jangled his legs nervously underneath the table. He was outside a Starbucks, waiting for Arthur to arrive. He hadn't arrived yet. They organised to meet at four thirty after school. It was four twenty-five. Alfred had been there since four and already drunk three coffees. Time seemed to slow down. A minute seems to takes a million years. Four twenty-six. Alfred stood up.

Thats it he's not coming.

He started to walk away but a voice stopped him. "Alfred?" He turned slowly.

"Hey Artie!" Why did his legs just turn into blobs of Jell-o?

Arthur walked towards the table Alfred just left. Alfred started walking back towards the table. He convinced himself that he could still run away and not look like a complete idiot. But Arthur wanted to have coffee with him.

_Arthur_ wanted to have_ coffee _with _him_.

He somehow managed to walk back to the seat.

"So Alfred why did you invite me to coffee?" Arthur asked, hie green eyes searching Alfred's face.

"Just because we had a falling out yesterday and I wanted to apologise."

"Is that right? Well apology accepted."

"Thanks Artie!" Alfred grinned, so happy that Arthur wasn't holding a grudge.

Their conversation died.

Fuck.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked, looking absent-mindedly at the Starbucks menu.

"Yes?" Arthur looked up from hands and stared into Alfred's eyes. They probably could have stayed like that all day if someone hadn't bumped their table. Alfred looked up to see who it was. He could faintly remember seeing him somewhere before. Arthur filled in the blanks for him.

"Gilbert?" Arthur asked looking at the person with surprise.

Arthur looked at Gilbert with what he like to call the 'What the fuck are you doing here' look. Gilbert looked sheepish and after years of being his friend, Arthur could tell that this meeting was no accident. He could feel Alfred looking at him, waiting for an explanation.

Well he was going to have to wait. Looking around Arthur began to recognise one, by one all his friends trying to look inconspicuous. Elizaveta was sitting at a nearby table, her face now buried in a menu along with Roderich, Francis was lining up, as if to order and Antonio was with Lovino who were both leaning against a wall drinking coffee. 'Only my friends.' He thought. 'Only my _fucking_ friends would gate crash my date.' He gave Gilbert the absolute death stare. He hoped that Gilbert would burst into flames on the spot. His face was beginning to feel like the fire he was imagining. "Excuse me for one second." He said smiling at Alfred. Arthur then grabbed the front of Gilbert's shirt and pulled him over to the wall where Lovino and Antonio were standing. He then looked over at Elizaveta, Roderich and Francis, who were watching intently and gestured for them to come over. The slowly walked over, as if they were children about to get scolded. He scowled at all of them and when the couple finally managed to walk over he said. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He whisper-shouted.

"We were just seeing how our mon ami's date was going." Francis grinned, trying to act innocent.

Arthur rubbed his temple. "How did you even know I was going to be here?" He hissed.

"We kind of followed you." Elizaveta offered meekly.

"And we're going to keep following you until this date is over." Gilbert's eyes flashed.

"We're even going to let you have a head start." Antonio joined in.

"10."

"Guys please don't do this." Arthur pleaded.

"9."

Arthur bolted from the spot towards Alfred.

"We need to go." He grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him out of the Starbucks.

"Hey was that guy in their your friend?" Alfred asked, he began to run more alongside Arthur than just being dragged.

"Yes, unfortunately for me he is." Arthur noticed that Alfred was still holding his hand. He tried to slowly release it but Alfred still held on. He could feel his face turning red again. Why was Alfred Jones, soon to be footballer and boyfriend of Jade Davies, holding _his_ hand? Arthur couldn't stop wondering.

Was Alfred _gay_? He thought he was going to die of happiness. Maybe? Hopefully!

He looked behind him. Shit! He could see Antonio and Lovino following them. "He saw a cinema coming up ahead. "Do you want to see a movie?" He asked Alfred pointing at the cinema.

"Yeah sure. Did you bring money?"

Arthur felt in his pockets. "No I didn't. Maybe we could do something else." Alfred grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the cinema.

"No way, I brought heaps of money so I can pay for your ticket!" The walked up to buy their tickets. "Which movie do you want to see?" Alfred asked, out of the corner of his eye Alfred could see Francis and the girl Arthur had been talking to. "Hey are those your friends again?" He asked. Arthur turned just in time to see Elizaveta and Francis jump behind a woman pushing a pram. He groaned. Alfred leant in to the side of Arthur's face. Arthur thought he was going to kiss him, instead he whispered. "Are they following us?" Arthur could hear the humour in his voice and nodded. Alfred now knew the game so he grabbed Arthur's hand. "Then lets give them a chase!" He shouted as they burst through the doors. Antonio, Lovino and Roderich were all crouching behind bins and random bushes. The two boys started sprinting as fast as their legs could take them away from the cinema.

Hey Guys!

So yeah this is my first author's notes (Ever) but I felt like writing one. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and faved and followed! Very much appreciated! I am not really consistent at posting chapters. (As you may have noticed) but I will try and post at least one chapter every week. Sometimes more if I feel inspired. So yeah. Thank you!

I don't own any of these places or brands or characters (though I would sell my soul to own Hetalia. And Starbucks) I only own the OCs


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred and Arthur ran as far as they could before they almost collapsed from exhaustion. They were both laughing.

After a few hundred metres they lost all of Arthur's friends. They knew that they wouldn't give up though, they had to keep moving. Alfred was close to dying of laughter inside.

This was definitely the weirdest date he's ever had, and he's had some pretty weird shit happen on dates. He turned to Arthur and saw that he looked really embarrassed. "Arthur, I think this is the best date I've ever been on." He grinned. He saw Arthur look shocked. Just his face alone was enough to set him off again.

"This is." He started to laugh again. "The weirdest, craziest and most hilarious date I've ever had!" Arthur's shocked face started to soften then he too, started to laugh again. Alfred couldn't look away from Arthur.

He looked, just so happy, so carefree. Alfred just drank in every aspect of Arthur. His beautiful emerald eyes, his smooth pale english skin. Yes, even those massive caterpillars he called eyebrows. He realised this drink was going to become an addiction. And he didn't care in the slightest. Arthur's voice called him out of his trance. "I think we may need to run soon." Alfred stuck his head out of the alley way and saw that Arthur was right. Down the end of the street through mobs of shopping Londoners were Arthurs friends, searching maliciously for the couple. "Ready?" Alfred asked staring into Arthur's eyes.

"You bet." And then they ran.

They ran for hours. In and out of shopping centres, clothing stores, cinemas and restaurants. At one point they even went on the London Eye. Alfred didn't even know what time it was until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Alfred F. Jones!" His mother screamed into the phone. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No." He replied sheepishly.

"It is nearly eight at night!" Oh shit. Alfred remembered his mom had a massive rule about being home at seven on school nights and nine on weekends. "I called you five times!" His balloon of a heart popped. "I was worried sick. I was prepared to call the police!"

"I'm really sorry mom. I'll be home in 10 minutes. Okay?"

"Okay but be really careful. See you when you get home. Bye."

"Bye mom." He hung up the phone. "Sorry Arthur I've got to get home soon. My moms got a thing about being home at a certain time."

"Thats ok. My moms like that as well. I should probably be getting home soon." He smiled. "Hopefully the others don't realise that we're going home."

Alfred gave a small bow. "Shall we then?" He put out his hand for Arthur to take. Arthur rolled his eyes but played along. He took Alfred's hand. "We shall." And they started walking to Arthur's house.

They made it to Arthur's house at around ten past. Alfred insisted to walk him all the way up to his front door. They just stood there for a while. Not really sure what to say. Arthur could hear his brothers arguing over the remote inside. "Thank you for inviting me out for coffee."

"You're welcome." Alfred said. "I don't think I'll ever have another date that was as much as that one!"

"I'm really sorry about my friends stalking us." He laughed. "It's just something we do whenever one of us goes out on-" He couldn't continue because Alfred had thrust his lips onto Arthur's. But to Arthur's dismay, he pulled them away as fast as he put them on.

"I'm sorry." He said rubbing his neck. "I didn't want you to apologise for such an epic date and if I said shut up, I don't think I would have gotten another." Alfred's face looked sorry but Arthur could see, in his eyes he was laughing.

"You call that a kiss?" Arthur didn't even realise the words were coming out of his mouth. Alfred's face lit up with joy as he leant back down to kiss Arthur again. Arthur put his arms around Alfred.

Then the door opened.

Arthur's brother Allistor was standing there.

"Well well Artiekins." He taunted. "Looks like someone has a BOYFRIEND!" He shouted the last word. The rest of Arthur's siblings came out to tease the now, beetroot red Arthur.

Arthur coughed.

"This is Peter." He pointed to the smallest, who was wearing a sailor outfit, his hair was dirty blonde.

"This is Kyle." He pointed at the one with eyebrows like Arthur's., he also shared Arthur's green eyes, unlike his brothers red hair and Peter's blonde, Kyle had dark brown hair.

"This is Dylan." He pointed to the one with reddish blonde hair.

"Seamus." Seamus's hair was more orange than that of his brothers but he too, shared their eyes.

"And finally this is-"

"Allistor Kirkland." Allistor finished. He then pulled Alfred away from Arthur. Arthur tried to protest but Dylan and Seamus held him back while Kyle covered his mouth. "Listen here," He stopped.

"Alfred."

"-Alfred. You'd _better _not be a total arse-hat and be a bad boyfriend ok? Because if you are bad boyfriend you're gonna have every single one of us at your throat. Ok?"

"Ok." Alfred nodded shakily.

"Fuck off you lot!" Arthur shouted, practically shoving all of his brother back inside. "I must apologise for them." His face was still pink. Alfred could see them all against the window inside. They were so close to the window that he could see their breath fogging up the glass.

"Thank you for an awesome date." Alfred said. "I think I'd better go now."

"Ok Alfred, see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye Artie!" He turned and walked down Arthur's driveway. Behind him he could hear Arthur's brothers making smooching noises, and singing; "Alfred and Arthur sitting in a tree!"

Hello~!

I decided to introduce Arthur's brothers! (Dun Dun duuuuuuuun!)

Yeah I had a lot of fun with them and I'll have to put them in later as well... and if anyone wants me to put Matt in here somewhere just let me know!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved and followed, you guys rock! (And are better than my friends coz they haven't read it yet :()


End file.
